psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirito Kamui
Kirito Kamui is a person who cannot be detected by any scanners or by the Dominators themselves because his body contains parts of 184 different people.Conception of the Oracle He aids and abets criminals, including Akira Kitazawa,The Scales of Justice <299/300> with his ability to clarify their Hues.The Creeping UnknownThe Devil's Proof He is the main antagonist of Psycho-Pass 2. Appearance Kamui has messy black hair and purple eyes. After transplanting Shisui's removed eye into his right eye socket, he has two eye colors: lavender and purple. He also has a scar on his right cheek. This visage, however, is shown to be a hologram as Kamui's true self resembles a walking corpse, a body composed of stitched skin and muscle of himself and his former classmates.What Color? Besides his original appearance, Kamui is shown to use several of his former schoolmates' aged holograms.The Salvation of JobUnforbidden GamesUntraceable Children Personality Kamui is the incarnation of all 184 children who have perished in a plane crashAccording to Karanomori's file, among the victims there were 185 children along with accompanying adults, crew members and the pilots. A total of 205 people. Kamui is the sole survivor of this crash. during the Season of Hell and is not a single person, but a collective of all the school children that died in said crash. He considers himself a modern man of medicine who is curious to learn about as many things as possible. He is similar to the Sibyl System in that he is also a collection of collaborative minds housed in a physical body. Because of this, Sibyl is unable to render neither a Psycho-Pass nor a Crime Coefficient on Kamui,Those Who Cast Stones which leads him to deduce that Sibyl is a flawed system of justice. He believes, rightly or wrongly, that a perfect judge should be able to evaluate itself, as well as others. Sibyl, like Kamui, is a collective and cannot be read as an individual. The difference between them is that Sibyl is able to determine if someone is likely to commit a crime while Kamui is able to determine what is clouding a person's Psycho-Pass, and then administer treatment to clear their Hue. Kamui is not evil in a classic sense (i.e. only interested in harming others) but is evil in his anarchistic and self-aggrandizing attitudes. His kindness is limited to doing only what is necessary to achieve his personal goals. Like Makishima, his morality is one of convenience rather than an internal code of ethics. This is in sharp contrast to Inspector Akane Tsunemori who, although she disagrees with the rigidity of the Sibyl System, seeks to work within the system rather than taking it upon herself to right perceived wrongs by manipulating the will of others and hurting those who stand in the way of a personal agenda. History On May 2099, Kamui is on board an airplane with his elementary schoolmates for a field trip. En route, the plane crashes into Mount Kumataka, apparently due to a problem with the airframe. While everyone else is killed during the crash, Kamui mysteriously survives. His body is badly damaged and Kamui goes through a number of difficult and risky surgeries by Doctor Masuzaki who is, at the time, working for the Togane Foundation. During these surgeries, various parts of the corpses of his deceased schoolmates are transplanted into and onto his body. This results in Kamui becoming a "ghost" to the Sibyl System as his body and the transplanted parts of his schoolmates slowly integrate, along with the personalities of their former owners. Relationships Akane Tsunemori Kamui is intrigued by Tsunemori, in a similar manner to the obsession of Makishima with Kogami although not to the same degree. Tsunemori calls Kamui the "champion of all those who hold a grudge against society"In fact, Tsunemori told Kamui : "You could've chosen another way that didn't mean becoming the champion of all those who hold a grudge against society." when she gets to know him better. Mizue Shisui Despite being kidnapped and having an eye removed, Kamui is able to turn Shisui to his side with a combination of drugs, charismatic influence and effective treatment of her clouded Hue. At first, Shisui is ashamed of her high Crime Coefficient but upon seeing her lowered Crime Coefficient as real, she becomes Kamui's ardent disciple. Trivia ).]] *He has the same seiyuu as Ryogo Kozuki. *The Kanji of his surname "Kamui" (鹿矛囲) mean translated "deer surrounded by spears." *The seven parts of Kamui's brain include Kirito Kamui, Riku Mukojima, Satsuki Ogino, who works as a programmer at a drone factory, Maki Shimizu, who appears earlier as a hologram, Kyohei Otsu who works at the medical facility that is attacked by Koki Mima,Yuu Watanabe, Shunji Uchikoga, and Sara Kurato. *"Kamui," as a group, has a Crime Coefficient over 400. *He was good at soccer in elementary school and could run 50m in 9.85 seconds at that time. *Kamui often speaks to the many personalities within his psyche, including the ones inhabiting his organs. *He is a narcissist whose favorite item is the mirror in his room. *He likes French toast and hates pomegranates. *He sleeps about eight hours a day. *His favorite color is white. *His favorite author is Hoshi Shinichi. His favorite book is 『声の網』/ Koe no Ami / Voice Net. *He wishes he had a time machine or could be reborn as someone who never experienced the plane crash. *His motto is "It's no use crying over spilt milk." Quotes "Heaven created neither a man above anyone nor a man below anyone." "Putting our lives on the line, we ask you... Sibyl... can you see our color? ... Sibyl System… if you consider yourselves the God of judgment, there is only one choice before you. The existence you need to overcome in order for you to stay as you are is right in front of you! Can you judge us?! Can you question… our color and your own?!"— Kirito Kamui to Joshu Kasei (controlled by Misako Togane)'' Gallery PP0206_14.png|Kamui, when he asks Shisui how she feels, right after she has mortally hurt Enforcer Hasuike (using the Lethal Eliminator, in 0206 Those Who Cast Stones). PP0206_15.png|Kamui's eyes, when he is activating Shisui's Dominator with her right eye (which he put at the place of his own eye, still in 0206 Those Who Cast Stones). Kirito 1.png|Kamui, when he flees on his ship (called "What Color") and looks at Tsunemori preventing Togane from killing him (at the end of 0206 Those Who Cast Stones). Kiritowithsuit.png|Kamui, when Kuwashima (his former schoolmate) asks him to go and start the execution of Kamui's plan (in 0209 Omnipotence Paradox). PP0210_3.png|Kamui, when he and his team are about to use freely the Dominators he retrieved on their hostages to allow them to locate Sibyl (at the beginning of 0210 Gauging the Soul, before the opening). KamuiWithoutHolo.png|Kirito Kamui's true appearance seen briefly through his fluctuating hologram, when he shoots Kasei down (controlled by Misako Togane) using the Lethal Eliminator (in 0211 What Color?). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Victims Category:Deceased pl:Kirito Kamui